<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>玻璃 by SijiameNiwatoko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532597">玻璃</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SijiameNiwatoko/pseuds/SijiameNiwatoko'>SijiameNiwatoko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dubious Consent, Implied Yhwach/Jugram, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:00:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SijiameNiwatoko/pseuds/SijiameNiwatoko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>雨葛兰回到房间时，巴兹比在等他。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bazz-B/Jugram Haschwalth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>玻璃</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>我饿死了所以我闭着眼睛乱写。<br/>友哈雨/巴雨双线同时存在，ooc都是我的，但哈斯沃德真的很色。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>没有人理解哈斯沃德。</p><p>没有人愿意和他共情，或者知道他此时此刻在想什么。对于星十字的成员，他只是他们的骑士团长，他们的领导者，一双无情的、审视一切的眼睛；对于更低层的圣兵，他就是一束光，一个遥不可及的符号。那个仅次于友哈巴赫的男人，和陛下相反地洁白裹身，平和的，冷漠的，手持天秤者。甚至没有多少人知道他的名字——雨葛兰——可能他们都认为他没有名字，或者这样的人不应该有名字，遑论昵称了。</p><p>他也不理解哈斯沃德，雨葛兰，雨果。这让他焦躁、恼怒、发悚。曾经他是那个男孩的整个世界，能让苍白瘦弱的影子亦步亦趋地跟在他身后，现在他却一丝都看不透了；哈斯沃德好像完全变了个人，如今只会站在他的陛下身边，用湖水一样的声音叫他“巴兹比”。那个人很漂亮，金色的长发如今垂到了腰间，让他想起商店橱窗里展示的玻璃雕像。而这玻璃做的人，在他触碰时也会像玻璃一样融化，滚烫且通红地从指缝间流过，灼伤他们双方。</p><p>他的触碰对于哈斯沃德来说太烫了。</p><p>真正的哈斯沃德当然不可能是玻璃的，他用手指掐住的腕子也没有融化，而是浮现出一道道鲜明的伤痕。银架城在阴影中潜藏了数百年，早已没有白昼与黑夜之分。只有走廊尽头的座钟宣布：午夜。而哈斯沃德没有质问他为什么这个时间出现在自己的卧室，或者为什么他一直靠在墙边埋伏，在门推开的一瞬间就抓住了他。雨葛兰只看着他，看着他的眼睛，说：“很晚了。有什么事，我们换个时间再谈。”</p><p>他第一次险些没听见对方的话。他的手烧着反常的热度，是圣文字顺着加速的血流到指尖的证据。骑士团长的眼睛半藏在低垂的睫毛下，被紧紧掐着的手没有扭动或挣扎。他累了，巴兹比想。从每一处都看得出来。</p><p>于是，就像野兽一样，他趁着猎物疲惫的时候紧追不舍，把爪子收得更紧。“是啊，”他的声音是一种低沉的嘶吼，“很晚了。你又和陛下议事到深夜了吗？”</p><p>“巴兹比，”哈斯沃德回答。</p><p>这个名字带着一种责备似的口吻，仿佛他这么说，巴兹比就该知道答案是什么一样。他确实知道。该死的，他清楚的不得了。让他最不能忍受的恰恰是这样的语气，平和，坦然，丝毫不试图掩盖——还有那双眼睛，雨葛兰湖绿色的眼睛，定定地注视着他，从来不想逃避。</p><p>他松开手。不是认输地放开，而是用力一甩，让瘦削的男人横着踉跄了几步，但最终没有跌坐下来。雨葛兰直起身，头也不回地向着房间对面的小门走去，不准备再说什么，也不为手腕上的烧伤责备他。巴兹比盯着他的背影：披着雪白的斗篷，上面绣着星十字的象征。在一尘不染的斗篷下，沾着汗水和精液和性爱的余味的雨葛兰就准备这样转身走了。</p><p>这个决定完全不需要大脑参与。他的身体自然地扑了上去，抓住哈斯沃德的手臂狠狠一拽，把他丢到床上，然后膝盖抵着小腹往上骑。巴兹比用双手按住雨葛兰的手臂，指尖蹭过的每一寸布料都丝丝地冒起了烟。他能听到自己的太阳穴突突地跳。</p><p>骑士团长的金发在脑后散开，像柔和的光晕般括着他的面庞。他说：“放手。”</p><p>巴兹比凑上去，用牙齿撕扯开包裹着脖颈的立领，衔住哈斯沃德暴露的、颤抖的喉管，逼迫对方仰起下颌。他能感受到雨葛兰的每次呼吸，每个字眼，就在他的舌尖下。在两侧，他们力量僵持的位置，青烟已经烧穿了制服的布料，灼伤下面的肌肤。如同野兽。如同野兽，他咬了下去，感受着身下那副躯壳一瞬间的颤抖，留下一圈完整的、椭圆的齿痕。</p><p>哈斯沃德合上眼睛。</p><p>“改天，巴兹比，”他说。他的声音轻了一些，但巴兹比知道这是命令——不是恳求。“我累了。”</p><p>这句话让他发疯。十根手指像从炉火里取出一样焚烧，拖过肌肤时留下细长的伤痕，把保护着雨葛兰的一层层白色的皮烧穿，撕开，揭掉。即使少了制服的遮蔽，骑士团长的身体也不会暴露什么；友哈巴赫从来不弄伤他的副手，他，完全相反地，会在每个能刺破地方留下红痕。这不意味着雨葛兰是干净的。还未清理的精斑点点滴滴溅过腹部，还有一些顺着腿根流下，被布料擦拭去了大部分，只剩一点残迹。“这就是你的答案，雨果？”他的声音也像野兽。滚烫的触碰融开哈斯沃德表层的冰霜，让他的呼吸短暂地卡在喉咙里。他的手臂为了躲避巴兹比的温度而向上逃开，却又被他捉住，再烧上去一组痕迹，从指尖吻到腕骨。</p><p>“巴兹比——”</p><p>“闭嘴，”他亲吻上去封住剩下的音节，凶狠地，迫切地。哈斯沃德的口腔似乎都比他的温度要冷。“闭嘴，”他在换气的间隙里说，松开雨葛兰的手腕去压住他的肩膀，舌尖舔舐他干燥而浅色的唇，抵住他的齿关，想把他肺里的空气换成自己的。他的一只手掌按在对方的胸口，直到雨葛兰喉中发出轻微的悲鸣才松开，那里已经留下了五个发红的指印。</p><p>哈斯沃德收起腿，膝盖恰好抵住巴兹比的腿间，半像拒绝、半像邀请。他试图支起上身，却被一把抓住长发往下狠狠拽动，再度倒在床褥间——然后不再挣动了。他们达成了某种妥协。藏在眼睫下的眼神确实极为疲惫，巴兹比看得出。</p><p>于是他不再去看那双眼睛，松开了纠缠在发丝间的手指，放松掠食者似的、紧绷的肌肉。不均匀的呼吸在空气中滞留，他用唇紧贴着哈斯沃德的肌肤，慢慢往下移，吻过脖子上的咬痕，再得意似地伸出舌头、舔掉血珠。雨葛兰半靠着枕头，原本整齐的制服已经烧得七零八落，他自己把那些残片脱掉，让它们落到地上。他没有再说话。巴兹比亲吻过他胸口的灼痕，再含住旁边的乳首吮吸、轻咬；贴在这里，他能触摸到胸腔下的心脏每一次鼓动，几乎就像把它握在手中。他满意地从余光里看见骑士团长握剑的指节曲起。</p><p>他几乎想笑，荒唐得想笑。瞧啊，雨果，这不是适应得很好吗？那些被他激动中烧进皮肤的红痕无疑还疼着，在哈斯沃德把它们转移走前，还将一直疼着。他像一块玻璃，什么痕迹都没法留下。但至少在明天之前，深夜的一点点时间里，这具身体的每一寸和每一次呼吸都是他的。他的。</p><p>他们再接吻，巴兹比的味道像余烬和灰土。</p><p>哈斯沃德默许了他做的事，即使胸口的灼痛像是要烧穿肋骨。他不可控制地颤抖，轻声地抽气，湿润的乳尖暴露在空气中发凉，和紧邻的烧伤形成突兀的对比。</p><p>巴兹比的另一只手探入他的身下，顺着脊柱的曲线一点点下移，留下一串异常的热度。那只手抵住了尾椎末，于是他稍稍抬起胯，配合它。他听见巴兹比在耳边嗤笑。一只指腹压在他的入口处，尝试性地往里按了按，却没有刺进去，而是往前挪，握住了他腿间半勃的性器。——哈斯沃德吸了口气，绷直的腰在床上反弓起些微弧度。</p><p>“放松，”巴兹比说，他凑上去贴在哈斯沃德耳边，布料和他赤裸的胸口厮磨。“你不应该很习惯这个了吗？雨果。”</p><p>那只手短暂地松开了，巴兹比直起身，几下扯掉白色的制服裤。哈斯沃德看着他，眼睑半阖。两根阴茎贴在一起磨蹭，巴兹比抓住雨葛兰的手，带着他一起握住他们的性器抚弄。他的性器上还残留着足够黏腻的润滑擦过掌心，配合不知道哪根顶端吐出的前液，让几乎是胡乱的动作更加顺畅。哈斯沃德的手比巴兹比略小一些，指腹却有练剑的茧，每次套弄都会蹭过龟头下敏感的细沟。血色一点点填补进苍白的脸颊，说不出是因为性欲还是热度。</p><p>巴兹比从来不高兴命令哈斯沃德，他不会说分开腿，只会自顾自地捞起雨葛兰纤瘦的腿弯，让他腿间的狼藉暴露无遗。不久前刚被操过的穴口还泛着红，轻而易举地纳入了第一根试探的手指，异常的热度让他不可控地抽搐。第二根手指紧跟其后，拧转着刮去甬道内壁积留的精水，张合拉扯里面的软肉。而另一只玩弄性器的手也更加用力，半指手套粗糙地蹭过柱身，指甲恶劣地抠挖顶端的小孔。</p><p>雨葛兰本能地挣扎，想逃开两侧同时的刺激，说不出是快感还是疼痛，但太多了——然后巴兹比的手按住了他。下面的两根手指抽出，蛮横地塞进他唇间，撬开因为喘息而微分的牙齿，把刮出的精液涂抹在湿润的口腔里。那两根手指带着恶劣的高温搅动，夹着他的舌头磨蹭，甚至几欲深入口腔，让他控制不住地干呕。</p><p>当巴兹比终于抽出手指，雨葛兰已经丧失了平静的模样。他咳嗽着、喘息着，唇上因为唾液和精水而湿润发亮。巴兹比问：“你和陛下上床时也这么安静吗？”</p><p>“……这不关你的事，”他回答。</p><p>任何一个答案都一样。巴兹比抓住他的脚踝拽动，不给对方起身的机会，阴茎顶端吐出的液体将雨葛兰胯间弄得更加一塌糊涂。他只粗糙地对准就挺腰深入，被操熟烂的穴道丝毫不成阻碍，一次性将性器连根吞入。残留的精液和天知道什么液体就是他的润滑剂。哈斯沃德没能做好准备，仰长的脖颈和分开的唇像在尖叫，但最后还是没有出声。</p><p>他就这样，腰脊挣扎地反弓着，手指篡紧了身下的床单，纤长的颈子枕在一席金发上。垂死的天鹅，巴兹比想。</p><p>巴兹比顺势往他背脊和床榻间的空隙里伸手，消瘦的腰只需要一只手揽住。而另一只手就有了玩弄他胸口的自由。圣文字灼人的温度又回来了，随着下身的顶弄而画过肋骨上的皮肉，绕着乳尖打转。</p><p>这些——这些痛感或者快感都被压在背景里了，此刻只有下身的刺激最为鲜明、压倒性地将他吞没。他被由内而外填满，敏感的肠肉被一再无情地碾平，又顺服地收缩着侍奉腔内的性器。每一寸穴肉都被打开，拓开，拉伸褶皱，温驯地包裹着侵犯者。阴茎每次顶弄都深入到底，戳在结肠口又抽开，又再一次狠狠地压进去。巴兹比的热度让侵犯他的器官比暖热的肠壁还烫，仿佛他体内一直有捧薪柴烧着、烧着、烧着，每一次插入都短暂地剥夺哈斯沃德的呼吸。</p><p>雨葛兰眼前蒙着薄雾，雾再凝成挂在眼睫上的水珠。微垂的眼睑和眨动的睫毛衬得这双眼睛格外漂亮，像落在面上的蝴蝶。他不哭泣但落泪。巴兹比将那些露水吻掉，却一点不放缓下面顶弄的速度，阴茎整根退出后又狠狠向里一撞，将来不及流下的液体挤成泡沫。</p><p>雨葛兰是今夜第二次和人做爱。这是个事实，由过度熟稔的后穴和泛红的阴茎和小腹上星星点点的精斑证实。起初他们可以假装不记得这件事，忽略那些细节，只专注于此时此刻，巴兹比如何一再进入他、侵犯他、占有他。但如果有谁想起来——</p><p>哈斯沃德的指节发青，他身下的床单被死死抓紧的手指扭得畸形，太多了。巴兹比根本不在乎他的感受，他发泄似地操他，每次都把他推到极限，逼通红的软肉一次次张开容纳他，侍奉体内的性器，吮吸、咬紧。激烈的操干和胸前的伤加起来让他难以呼吸，他挣扎着试图吸入足够的空气，直到呼吸过于急促，变成频繁又短促的抽气。每一方面的刺激都被放到最大：快感，不适，痛苦，直到他眼前开始发白。他分开唇，恍惚地想恳求一点仁慈，呼唤一个名字，一个尊称——</p><p>巴兹比抓着金发将雨葛兰拽起来，贴上去和他接吻。</p><p>粗暴并没有章法，但又迫切，热烈，充满挣扎的是他们的吻。他们的性爱也一样；至少，对巴兹比而言是如此。他又吻一次哈斯沃德，又一次，直到唇角和下巴都被溢出的津液染湿。身下的男人颤抖着，大张的双腿一点力气都没有地瘫在床上，随着凶狠的顶撞晃动，腿间一片滑腻。如果仔细地去看浅色睫毛下的眼瞳，因为情欲而昏暗的视线已经丧失了焦点。</p><p>雨果，他念。巴兹比在毫不留情地操他同时，又展现出一种异常的温柔，一种满足，甚至主动伸手为他套弄不得安慰的性器。雨果。哈斯沃德半是意识涣散地听着自己的名字，没有合适的回应，只有因汗水而贴在肩上的发丝，和破碎的喘息声。体内的阴茎太粗大、埋得太深了。而当巴兹比用那种可怕的力道碾过前列腺，再深深没入，一声几乎痛苦的呻吟从喉咙里涌出。灼热的器官从外和里地刺激着他的感知，过量的快感几乎都是折磨。</p><p>敏感的软肉一遍遍被顶弄，混合的体液顺着腿根往下流。巴兹比在他肩上吮吻出一个淤痕。他自己的精液洒过小腹和腰侧，把已经肮脏的身体涂抹得更显淫荡。</p><p>高潮后的穴道根本无法承受狠厉的抽插，让哈斯沃德耳中嗡鸣的刺激，对巴兹比而言只是进一步的服从。甬道被折磨得只能死死绞紧侵入的阴茎，却像是主动邀请一样，进一步吮吸体内的异物。已经微弱又混杂着喘息的呻吟慢慢消失了，在雨葛兰湿润发亮的唇上溶解成碎片，洒在床单上。</p><p>巴兹比抓着他的腰侧，抵着穴道深处射精，再慢慢抽出。被操干到难以合拢的穴口微微张着，溢出体液，白浊衬着里面通红的肠肉。</p><p>他的骑士团长微微偏头靠在枕上，浑身一片狼藉。他的上半身布满了交错的灼伤和红痕，胸前、肩上和颈间都是用力的亲吻和撕咬，小腹上洒过多次高潮的精液，腿根和胯下一片黏腻湿滑。这些，等他清理过自己，都会消失。什么都不会剩下，就像白瓷，或者刚出炉的玻璃。</p><p>他穿好裤子，站在床边又看了一会。雨葛兰·哈斯沃德眼睛合着，已经不出声了。他想要说什么。最后他决定和昏死的人说什么都无济于事，转过身去。</p><p>他能为今晚的胜利满足一阵；一小会，知道哈斯沃德现在躺在那里，身上都是他留下的痕迹。直到圣文字把一切都一扫而空，天秤暂时倾斜，雨葛兰都是他的。野兽的思维告诉他这么多。人的思维说：如果哈斯沃德想阻止你，他随时都能——你根本不是对手。闭嘴，他说。他们还没真的交过手，谁生谁负还没准。但有一部分的他又知道这是真的，因为他问：</p><p>“为什么？”</p><p>银架城空荡荡的长廊里响起巴兹比的声音。紧接着，他踢开一枚石子，继续往前走。座钟说现在是两点零三分。没有人理解哈斯沃德。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>